Simplify the following expression: $k = \dfrac{3}{4p - 6} \times \dfrac{3p}{7}$
Solution: When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $k = \dfrac{ 3 \times 3p } { (4p - 6) \times 7}$ $k = \dfrac{9p}{28p - 42}$